Vox Machina Origins Volume 1
| image = |-|Trade Paperback = |-|Issue 1 = |-|Issue 2 = |-|Issue 3 = |-|Issue 4 = |-|Issue 5 = |-|Issue 6 = | series = Vox Machina Origins | author = Matthew Colville and Matthew Mercer | illustrator = Olivia Samson | cover artist = Deborah Hauber, Nick Robles, Aleksis Agustin, Chris Northrop, Selina Espiritu, Ariana Orner and Stjepan Šejić | colorist = Chris Northrop and Travis Ames | letterer = Chris Northrop | date = Oct. 16, 2019 | publisher = Dark Horse Comics | Prev = N/A | Next = Vox Machina Origins Volume 2 }} Six would-be heroes on seemingly different jobs find their paths intertwined as they investigate shady business in the swamp town of Stilben. They'll need to put their heads—and weapons—together to figure out what's going on...and keep from being killed in the process. 'Synopsis' The children of the peasants of the port town of Stilben are stillborn, lifeless. Someone is poisoning the swamp. The peasants use for their industry. There are three different groups, each acting in dependently, all orbiting around the same problem. 'Issue #1' Vax'ildan and Vex'ahlia try to solve the mysterious curse afflicting the residents. Along the way they run into a young druid named Keyleth who believes the "curse" is actually an intentional poisoning of the water supply. Retuning to Stilben they stalk alchemist Lustran Zeththat is responsible, and find themselves enmeshed in a conspiracy of assassins. 'Issue #2' Scanlan Shorthalt, Grog Strongjaw, Thurista, Arnicor, and Vash recover a vial of the potent poison from a swamp temple. They want to get a potion identified by the alchemist. Entering the establishment there the Myriad is ready for a fight. During this encounter Vash is killed, but the group gets the upper hand and slay the remaining Myriad members. Celebrating and mourning the group decide to go to a bar where they meet a sorcerer named Tiberius Stormwind. Tiberius identified the potion as Aqua Caedis and trade it with them for a diamond before leaving the group. They attract the attention of a watchman who wants the poison. Scanlan agrees to give him the potion at midnight and they part ways. Scanlan and Grog depart from the group to search for the sorcerer. 'Issue #3' Keyleth, Tiberius, Stitch, Brul, and Helicax are hired by The Clasp, to find out who's poisoning the peasants they rely on for their prostitution supply and narcotics sales. They uncover that the Myraid is trying to kill everyone in the Muck. Stitch wants some compensation for a job well done but gets poisoned. They get 12 hours to get to the bottom of the killings our else stitch dies. Each team has a different piece of the puzzle, the pairs converge at the alchemical laboratory where the poison is refined. There they fight each other and then some thieves. After the fight Iselda emerge from a mirror getting a few hit in before she put Grog into a ball. 'Issue #4' The group fights Iselda to free grog but she flees into the mirror with Alchemist Lustran Zeth, resulting in the freeing of Grog. The group argues over the alchemist book, and the twins disappear in to the shadows. The twins argue when Iselda coms from the mirror and kidnaps Vax. Vex swallow her pride and ask for aid from the others. But when they refuse, Vex decides to retrieve Trinket outside of town, but not before Keyleth catches up to her and pledges to help. 'Issue #5' Vax is alone on the Myriad's floating fortress galleon, The Mockingbird. Vax fights his way to freedom with nary a weapon or ally around save his wits and agility to escape his captors. Meanwhile Vex retrieve Trinket and introduced Keyleth to him. They meet everyone again by coincidence on the dock searching for the ship Vax is held. There is an explosion and vax jumps out of a hole on The Mockingbird. 'Issue #6' The group board The Mockingbird and fight their way to Iselda as well as the source of the poison that has been plaguing the inhabitants of Stilben. Fighting Iselda she turn in to her ultimate form but the group manage to kill her while the ship is on fire. They escape through the previous made hole in the side and decide to get shitfaced in an tavern. Meanwhile Brul and Helicax retrieve Stitch from the clasp and continue their partnership, and Lustran Zeth begins a relationship with the Myriad trough the mirror. Featured Characters Vox Machina * Vax'ildan * Vex'ahlia * Tiberius Stormwind * Scanlan Shorthalt * Grog Strongjaw * Keyleth * Trinket * Percival de Rolo (absent; not mentioned) * Pike Trickfoot (absent; not mentioned) New * Iselda * Spireling Harrock * Alchemist Lustran Zeth * The Servant, Flesh Golem * Thurista * Arnicor * Vash * Stitch * Brul * Helicax Mentioned External Links * Volume 1, issue 1 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 1, issue 2 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 1, issue 3 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 1, issue 4 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 1, issue 5 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 1, issue 6 on the Dark Horse website. * Volume 1, Trade Paperback on the Dark Horse website. References Art: Category:Content Category:Vox Machina Origins